


When Sherlock Thought He Knew Everything (...but not really)

by Chemarta



Series: God!John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF John, Gen, Pre-Avengers (2012), god!John, sherlockisconfusedforonce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many things ever escaped Sherlock. Especially when it comes to John. But for once, Sherlock is the one left in the dust while John is somehow glowing with cosmic energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sherlock Thought He Knew Everything (...but not really)

The case was simple enough. Well, as simple as one of Sherlock’s cases at least. An old heirloom piece from some posh family had been stolen a few weeks ago, and the only clue was a singe mark on the floor. After much sleuthing and digging through the trash bins, they finally found their man. After they located him, the dynamic duo chased him through the maze of London. They finally corner him, and John has his gun aimed right at the man.

“It’s no use.” Sherlock called. “Come with us, and we won’t shoot you.”

The man bared his yellowed teeth and took the amulet in his hands and crushed it. Dark shadows came over him and his body contorted as he was suddenly engulfed by the black inky clouds. When he emerged like a butterfly from hell, he looked like a depiction of a demon. Horns stuck out from his head, his skin become a mass of scales and his eyes were a deep red.

Sherlock’s mind froze, and he gaped in horror and fascination as the man-turned-ugly-ass-demon tore a chunk of the wall and threw it at them.

Sherlock felt his heart stop as he watched the debris hurl towards him in slow motion. Then suddenly there was a blindly bright light, a crack of thunder (which was odd since it was quite a clear day) and a deafening crack of rock as it disintegrated into nothing.

Now both Sherlock and the monster-man looked shockingly at John, whose hand was raised and sparked with golden energy.

Sherlock’s brain finally caught up and he said, “John I don’t want to alarm you, but you seem to be glowing. And there is also a man turned monster staring right at us.”

John rolled his eyes (really John? Was that really appropriate?), and the most impossible thing happened. He drew a large broad sword from thin air. It gracefully arched through the air and a beam of gold energy projected out of it and cleaved through the man like hot butter.

His black remains crumbled to dust and the broad sword disappeared as suddenly as it came.

“Well, that went well.” John said, “Although I think Lady Harris won’t be happy that we lost the heirloom. Good riddance to it though. I didn’t realize some of them made their way here.”

Sherlock stared at John in absolute disbelief. Then he shook his head and walked away.

It took Sherlock three days to finally speak again.

“I can’t believe you John. After all this time and you hadn’t even hinted at it.” Sherlock groused as he sulked dramatically on the couch. “You’re either the most gifted liar I have ever met, or I’ve suddenly become quite stupid.”

“Hm that would be the day.” John replied dryly. “Don’t take it too hard Sherlock. I’ve been around since the Neanderthals. You’re bound to learn a thing or two.”

Sherlock huffed and crossed his arms, “You could have at least told me you were a Norse God.”

John pursed his lips, “You never asked."

Sherlock glared petulantly at him, “Sarcasm doesn't suite you."

John laughed lightly and continued sipping his tea.

"I still haven't figured out which one you are though. The Norse mythology is grossly sparse and not very descriptive. I can tell you’re not Odin or the major gods, but the minor ones are hardly given two sentences.”

“I’m Vili.” John answered.

“Ah of course. Brother of Odin son of Burr and Bestla.” Sherlock mused. “So why are you here then? Shouldn’t you be up somewhere in Asgard?”

“No I rather like it here. A lot nicer than Nova or Vanaheim.” John said. “Oh wait, you wouldn’t know about them you hardly know the solar system.” John taunted with amusement.

“Well _now_ I obviously have a good reason to learn it.” Sherlock sniped. “By the way what was the amulet? You seemed quite surprised to see it.”

John shrugged, “A relic from the time of the Dark Elves.”

“Dark Elves? Really John, are all higher beings in the universe that uncreative?”

“We used most of it up building the rainbow bridge.” John quipped.

Sherlock sat up and stared incredulously at him, “You’re kidding. Tell me you’re kidding.”

John answered with a bland stare.

“You’re not kidding. That’s actually quite embarrassing.”

John chuckled, “You should tell that to my brother when he comes over for tea.”

Sherlock raised his brow, “How come you never told me your brother came over for tea?”

“You never asked.”

Sherlock huffed, "This again." he muttered. "Why does he look so old though? You’d think he’d find a way to look younger with all that mystic energy or some rot. I’m glad you don’t look quite so old.” Sherlock said.

John smirked. “Burden of the throne I’m afraid.”

“Hm, it seems to only make Mycroft fatter.” Sherlock joked.

They both laughed at the thought.

“So, is that it then?” John asked.

“Don’t as stupid questions John it’s unbecoming of you.” Sherlock replied. “I want to know _everything_ , run some experiments especially with your sword. How in the world did you just pull it out of thin air it seems to defy the laws of physics! And another thing…”

John smiled as he let Sherlock rant on about various things. Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been bitten by a rabid plot!bunny, which is why I had to get this out. And the rest of the series. Anyway thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
